


This Game Was Meant For Two

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, neither Ella nor Kit had gotten around to playing many games with other children when they were little. So, needless to say, they had both been left out of such a natural childhood experience. And now, now they were making up for lost time.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Game Was Meant For Two

Ella and Kit were running through the castle garden, Ella running a bit ahead and Kit trying his best to keep up. She was fast, though. After all, she had been able to run away from him in a massive ballgown, too. 

"Wait!" Kit laughed as he tried to catch up with his wife. She was wearing a dress this time, too, but it was much lighter. It was a shade of white, covered in little flowers. Much like the dresses her mother used to wear.

"I can't wait, that's not the point of this game!" Ella giggled as she kept running.

You see, ever since Ella and Kit had gotten married, they had come up with a new hobby. Neither of them had gotten around to playing many games with other children when they were little. 

Ella had only had her animal friends, and of course her parents, but she had not met many children to accompany her in games, nor had she looked for any. She had been completely content, never really knowing what she was missing out on. Sometimes she wondered why her parents had made her live such a sheltered life, but she knew that they had only tried to make her as happy as she could possibly be. And they had succeeded wonderfully.

Kit, on the other hand, had not been allowed to endanger himself as a child. As he was the only child of the king, he had been looked after every moment of every single day. There was no question about whether he would be allowed to spend any time with commoner children. He did have the Captain, of course, but they had only been allowed to practice fencing.

So, needless to say, they had both been left out of such a natural childhood experience as playing games with other children. And now, now they were making up for lost time.

Finally, after running around for hours, playing tag, Ella and Kit finally collapsed onto the floor of the secret garden, not caring that the grass was probably ruining their clothes.

Ella giggled, moving to lie on top of Kit so that she could place her head against his chest. "This is fun. I've never done this before."

"I should hope not", Kit joked, causing Ella to laugh.

"I meant the games", she said as she sat up again, looking at her husband lovingly. "Thank you for giving this to me."

"It's for the both of us", Kit said gently as he kissed her hand. "Neither of us got to experience these things as children. I think it's very fitting we experience them now, together."

"Just so", Ella agreed before leaning down and kissing him. "What shall we play next?"

"You never get tired, do you?" Kit chuckled softly, not moving from the ground. 

"No", Ella smirked, walking towards the exist of the garden. "I say we play hide and seek."

Kit nodded with a smile as he watched how excited his wife was about all of this. She was so lovely, and for some reason even a little thing like this made her so happy. "Okay. You go hide."

"Thank you!" Ella smirked before running off.

Kit smiled as he laid on the grass, counting down from a hundred in his head. But in truth he was just thinking about how utterly happy he was. He had everything he could ever hope for. 

Once again he found himself thinking of his father, silently thanking him for giving him the permission to follow his heart. It had been the blessing that had set Kit's search in motion, and if it hadn't, he might never have found Ella. And they might never have ended up here, playing children's games without a care in the world.

He stood up slowly, wondering if he'd actually counted to a hundred or not. He looked around, heading out of the secret garden and back into the general section of the garden. He saw one of the servants walking past him giving him an amused look. 

Kit probably should feel embarrassed. He was the king, and he was rolling around in the grass with his queen. But he didn't care. They weren't harming anyone, and they were happier than ever. Looking silly was a small price to pay for that.

It seemed that Ella had found an extremely good hiding place. Kit searched and searched, looking through the entire garden not once, but twice, until he finally came across a clue. 

Kit smiled brightly as he saw one of Ella's shoes on the grass, near the fountain. It belonged to the pair of black flats she liked to wear, and the king could not hide the smile as he lifted the shoe. His wife had a sense of humor, indeed.

"I guess this means I'm getting close?" he asked no one in particular, looking around the garden. It was already getting dark, and all the gardeners and servants had gone inside. 

"Maybe", he finally heard a response. "I heard you were a very resilient man when it came to finding your love."

Kit laughed as he followed the voice to the other side of the fountain, smirking as he saw Ella sitting there, smiling at him brightly.

"I am", he admitted as he lifted his wife to her feet "But only because my love is worth fighting for."

Ella smiled, gesturing at the shoe, but Kit shook his head.

"Sit down", Ella did as told, and blushed deeply as Kit knelt and placed the shoe on her foot, just like he'd done so many times before.

"There", he said softly, looking up at his wife.

"There", Ella nodded with a smile. "Shall we go inside?"

"Not quite yet", Kit said as he leaned closer, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too", Ella murmured against his lips, holding him close. 

When they finally broke apart, Ella chuckled, sounding a bit breathless. "If that's the way you're going to react every time I disappear, I should do it more often."

Kit shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers. "No more disappearances. Just you and me. Always."

Ella nodded, cupping his face in her hand as she whispered: "I promise." They resumed kissing, completely oblivious to the fact that they had spent an entire day playing children's games in the garden instead of doing their royal duties.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of like this one :) I don't know why, I just think it's kind of cute, maybe ;P


End file.
